Jason Dent
| birth_place = Cincinnati, Ohio | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Muay Thai, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = GriffonRawl Thaiboxing & MMA Academy | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 19 | mmakowins = 4 | mmasubwins = 15 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 10 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Jason William Dent (born June 12, 1980) is an American mixed martial arts fighter. The Lightweight competitor has held several regional championships , most recently he won the IFBL Welterweight Championship . He runs the Griffonrawl MMA Academy in Mentor, Ohio, and hosts an MMA oriented radio talk show on WWGK Radio (AM 1540 KNR2) in Cleveland. and was a competitor on SpikeTV's The Ultimate Fighter: United States vs. United Kingdom. Mixed martial arts career Dent's training in Mixed Martial arts began at age 13 with karate. Just before earning his black belt he moved onto muay thai and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. Dent made his professional MMA debut at Extreme Combat Challenge's Assault event on May 31, 2003, where he defeated Tim Newland with a triangle choke. He won his first professional championship a few months later at Next Level Fighting's first event on September 13, 2003. Once again, using a triangle choke, Dent defeated Nick Spencer for the NLF Lightweight Championship. He fought in a number of other local events and was eventually offered a chance to fight in a UFC match. In his UFC debut at UFC 63, Dent lost by unanimous decision to Roger Huerta. He was given second chance with a match against Gleison Tibau at UFC 68 which he lost by unanimous decision. Having lost both matches, Dent was cut from the UFC roster. Dent went back to the local MMA circuit and won five of his next six fights winning three championships along the way. He tried out for The Ultimate Fighter: United States vs. United Kingdom and was accepted. In the preliminary elimination round, he defeated Robert Browning, securing himself a spot in The Ultimate Fighter house. In episode eight, Dent defeated Team UK lightweight Jeff Lawson by Anaconda Choke in the second round, earning him a spot in the semi-finals. Dent lost by decision in the semi finals to Ross Pearson. Dent won his post TUF fight against Cameron Dollar by submission due to anaconda choke in the 1st round. The fight was at the TUF 9 Finale, Dent was even awarded Submission of the Night for the choke. Dent faced George Sotiropoulos on November 21, 2009 at UFC 106. Dent fought George on the Prelim card, the fight started off with an exchange where both fighters were engaging but after some time George took down Jason and controlled him on the ground with his high-paced style for the duration of round 1. At the start of round 2, Dent once again got taken down and George were working for a kimura but were unable to lock it in, still holding Dent's arm he instead went for the armbar submission which finished the fight in the 2nd round. Dent was let go from the UFC for the second time after his loss at UFC 106. Mixed martial arts record References External links * *Spike TV Profile *January 25 interview with Jason Dent, owner of GriffonRawl MMA Academy Category:Living people Category:1980 births Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Mixed martial artists from Ohio